Pensieve
by Hogwarts Library Online
Summary: The Wizarding World's number one news magazine, covering everything from current events to Quidditch. THIS MONTH: What we think of Rita Skeeter's new book. PLUS: Next month's exhibition pays tribute to the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. March

MARCH 2012

* * *

><p><strong>| Reader Response…<br>**_…what readers said about last month's magazine_

**| Favorable…**

"Thanks for last month's article on the dangers of Bubotuber pus. I had a friend who had to go to St. Mungo's after trying to clear her acne with undiluted pus stolen from the school greenhouse. She's fine now, but a word of advice to witches out there: please use beauty potions regulated and approved by the Ministry."

"I don't think flying carpets will ever replace broomsticks in England, simply because there is not enough demand, unlike there is in the east. However, if the Ministry would lift the ban, I would consider buying one for my children."

**| And unfavorable…**

"Lockhart would never counterfeit all his experiences. I own a signed copy of every one of his books, and I can tell you that they are too well written to be lies. I am sure other fans of Lockhart are just as disappointed as I am in your article."

**| Most provoking articles…**

"Flying Carpets Vs. Broomsticks" was responsible for 37.2% of reader responses.

"The Truth Behind Beauty Potions" was close second, with 31.8%.

"Where Lockhart is Now: The Successful Author in Disgrace" generated 18.9%.

* * *

><p><span>The Month in Quidditch<span>

► The Highlights

Astonishingly, the **Ballycastle Bats** defeated the **Appleby Arrows**, pushing up to tenth place. The Bats' seeker, Sean O'Neil, caught the Snitch within the first ten minutes of the game.

**Falmouth Falcons** and **Pride of Portree** are tied for eighth place. If they stay tied, a tie-breaker match may be needed to discern which team qualifies for playoffs this June.

The **Kenmare Kestrels** were crushed by the **Montrose Magpies **after Robert Lewis, Keeper, was knocked unconscious by a Bludger. In the mayhem afterwards, Magpie Chasers managed to rack up seventy points.

► Current Standings

1. Puddlemere United {8020}

2. Montrose Magpies {7960}

3. Holyhead Harpies {7830}

4. Appleby Arrows {7820}

5. Caerphilly Catapults {7500}

6. Wimbourne Wasps {7480}

7. Kenmare Kestrels {7010}

8. Falmouth Falcons {6940}

8. Pride of Portree {6940}

9. Ballycastle Bats {6890}

10. Tutshill Tornados {6880}

11. Chudley Cannons {6630}

12. Wigtown Wanderers {6500}

► What the Critics Say

"I don't see the Magpies as likely for the League Cup winners this year. Their second place standing has mostly been pure luck. I'll bet five sickles that by the end of the month, it'll be a close race between Puddlemere United, Holyhead Harpies, and Appleby Arrows." ~ Ginny Weasley, Quidditch correspondent for The Daily Prophet

► Must-See Games Next Month

**Kenmare Kestrels** vs. **Wigtown Wanderers**  
>Will the Wanderer's long-standing hate of the Kestrels bring them to a victory? They could sure use it…<br>_April 2, at Boodmin Moor Quidditch Stadium_

**Holyhead Harpies** vs. **Appleby Arrows**  
>The Harpies and Arrows are well-matched in skill this season, insuring an exciting game if the Snitch isn't caught too soon. They're currently separated by a mere ten points.<br>_ April 17, at Ellis Moor Quidditch Stadium_

* * *

><p>Come to <strong>Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions<strong> any time this month and  
>show this ad in <span>Pensieve<span> for 10% off your purchase.  
>≡ 76 Diagon Alley, North Side ≡<br>_Offer excludes dress robes and other similar special occasion robes. One coupon per customer per visit. May not be combined with other promotions._

* * *

><p><span>A Look inside the New Azkaban<span>  
><span>by Clara Reid<span>

Ten years ago, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt passed a law authorising the gradual removal of Azkaban's guards, Dementors. He justified his actions by citing the previously inhumane living conditions and the Dementors' more recent betrayal of the Ministry. Since then, a special squad of Aurors was dispatched to exterminate all remaining Dementors. More recently, the prison has been refurbished to give its prisoners a "happier, healthier life style."

On March 10, 2012, I, along with a handful of other journalists, was allowed a visit inside the new Azkaban. With much anxiety, I spent the days before perfecting my Patronus and bracing myself for the horrors I was sure I would encounter.

The day came with thunderclouds and lightning. An ominous sign for sure, I thought to myself as we were methodically searched. Our wands were confiscated and a burly guard forbid us from taking photos. Flanked by more guards, we started our tour armed with only Self-Inking Quills and notebooks.

The first stop was the main office. It was a seemingly friendly, inviting place with simple couches and a twitchy receptionist. There, we met Dorothea Trafford, head of renovations. She led us to a block of newly finished cells on the west side of the building. On the other side of a massive, charm-reinforced door, I was surprised to see a paved hallway of polished gray stone, lit by glowing panels overhead. On either side, guards patrolled the corridors. Unable to contain my curiosity, I peered through the next window we passed. A prisoner in plain black robes lay relaxed on a steel bunk, a book covering his face. He seemed healthy, even comfortable.

It was a far cry from the starved, emaciated human beings I had been expecting. Several more blocks passed in the same way. Azkaban, it seemed, bore more resemblance to a cheap motel than a place of punishment. Where was the justice? Surely these criminals never allowed their victims this same level of comfort. Didn't they deserve to suffer?

Near the end of the tour, one reporter asked Ms. Trafford exactly that. She looked him in the eye and replied, "You're perfectly right. The staff here at Azkaban… we're not Death Eaters. That's why we show love. Compassion. Mercy. Because if we don't, are we really any better than those we imprison?"

He was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>~ <span>OLLIVANDER'S <span>~  
>Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.<p>

* * *

><p>╨ ╨ ╨<br>**Discovering Diagon Alley**  
><strong>with <strong>**Perry Rover **  
>╥ ╥ ╥<p>

After a long day at the office, I wandered through Diagon Alley, searching for a good place to eat. Lucky for me, my nose followed the amazing smells wafting up the street, bringing me to **The Greasy Cauldron**.

It's an American 1960's style diner nestled between Gambol and Jape's Joke Shop and Apricity, a Muggle fashion boutique, in Diagon Alley's South Side.

The black and white checkered floor was the perfect backdrop for the red vinyl booths and chrome furniture. The walls are covered with knickknacks accumulated over the decades, including a large collection of vintage Quidditch paraphernalia, from talkative autographed posters to a jersey of Dangerous Dai Llewellyn himself. I'm a huge fan of the Caerphilly Catapults, and I was so enraptured with the décor that the waitress had to clear her throat several times before I came back to Earth.

The menu was just as impressive. Full-color, moving pictures illustrated every dish in mouth-watering detail. And I don't even like American food! I settled on ordering the Bacon Burger, a house specialty, and a side of fries.

The food took a bit longer than expected to arrive, but when it did, I forgot everything else and experienced a few minutes of happiness better than Euphoria Elixir. My only complaint is that the fries were soaked in oil and tasted rather soggy. It also took a long time for the server to bring me my check, which totaled up to be a bargain price of a Galleon and three Sickles.

I'd recommend The Greasy Cauldron to Quidditch fans or anyone who enjoys good American food with just the right influence of British cuisine.

**Category:** Food, Diner  
><strong>Average Price:<strong> Cheap  
><strong>Product Quality:<strong> 4/5  
><strong>Service:<strong> 3/5  
><strong>Atmosphere:<strong> 5/5

_Perry Rover is a wanderer and a trailblazer. When not at his office at Pensieve headquarters, he can be found exploring the hidden corners of Diagon Alley searching for his next article or cheering the Catapults at their next match._

* * *

><p><strong>Ask… Ginny Weasley<strong>, retired captain of the Holyhead Harpies and current Quidditch correspondent for The Daily Prophet

"**How did your love of Quidditch start?" Mary Perkins, Newcastle**

I grew up with six brothers, which made me fiercely competitive. I used to break into the shed and practice on their brooms. And I was chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during my fourth, fifth, and seventh years at Hogwarts. I didn't play during sixth year because that was the height of the Second Wizarding War.

"**Why did you retire from Quidditch?" Anonymous, Godric's Hollow**

All for my kids. Harry and I didn't originally plan for them, so when I got pregnant with James, I kept playing Quidditch until his kicking proved too distracting. And after he was born, I barely glanced at him before hopping on my broom again. By… 2006? No, 2005, I think, my second son, Albus, came along. James was three then, and I realized how much of his early childhood I missed. I didn't want that happening with Al, so I retired from the Holyhead Harpies.

"**What's it like being married to the Boy-Who-Lived?" Lynn Wood, Birmingham**

I suppose he's the Man-Who-Lived now. [laughs] Honestly, back when we first got engaged, I was afraid I'd be overshadowed by all his fame, so I pushed myself to my limits in Quidditch, trying to make a name for myself. Guess it worked. And I know this sounds cliché and whatnot, but I couldn't ask for anyone better. He was super supportive during my Quidditch career, always there to babysit James and cheer for me at a match.

"**What is your biggest regret?" David Ward, Liverpool**

Those precious years that I spent throwing a Quaffle around instead of raising James like a good mum.

"**Who do you look up to?" Artemis Cooper, Bristol**

I've always admired my mother. Now that I have two boys of my own, I find it hard to believe she raised six. Career-wise, I find Jocelind Wadcock inspiring. She's calm, fast, and agile even under pressure. Quite frankly, if I hadn't signed on to the Harpies, I would've been just as glad to join Puddlemere United.

* * *

><p>Do you have a question you would like to ask Kirley Duke, lead guitarist of The Weird Sisters? Send us an owl at<p>

Pensieve Headquarters  
>98a Diagon Alley, North Side<p>

and we might publish it in next week's interview!

_Cutoff date is April 25th. Please mark parchment as "Pensieve Interview Question" in clear, legible handwriting or print. Your entry will not be returned._

* * *

><p><span>Is It Time to Go Back?<span>  
><span>by Dennis Creevey<span>

As J.K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter's seven-part biography, prepares to write a new novel aimed toward adult Muggles, we again question the Wizarding World's decision to stay hidden. For the most part, the biographies of the Boy-Who-Lived have been received well within the Muggle community. Many even fancy themselves to be witches or wizards, dressing in costumes and purchasing "wands". Is there any harm in revealing ourselves to them?

"Yes," says an employee of the Ministry, who asked not to be named. "Muggles are and will always be too simpleminded to handle the thought of magic. And what they don't understand, they will fear. In response to Harry Potter's popularity among Muggles, she pointed out a handful of hate groups that still denounce witchcraft and hold book burnings for the Harry Potter biographies. These groups brainwash Muggle parents into believe we are evil as if by mass Imperius Curses. "Coming out of hiding is just begging for another era of persecution," she finished.

On the other hand… "Muggles are harmless," Carlotta Pinkstone firmly argues. Ms. Pinkstone has worked tirelessly to lift the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy, resulting in several sentences in Azkaban. She recounts her experience at last year's LeakyCon, a Muggle event for fans of Harry Potter. "Everyone wanted so badly for what they thought was fantasy to be real. And I wanted to tell them it was." Ms. Pinkstone acknowledges that there are Muggle hate groups who would probably act upon witches and wizards with violence, but maintains that the majority of the non-magical population would probably welcome our world with open arms.

Whatever the Ministry's final verdict will be, Muggle lovers will be pleased to know that the Statue of Secrecy is already being relaxed in some places. For example, this issue of Pensieve, along with future issues, will be published online for both Wizard and Muggle audiences. Perhaps this is the first step to building each other's trust again.

* * *

><p>NOW HIRING<br>Would you like to work for Pensieve Magazine?  
>Send us an owl at 98a Diagon Alley<br>(Muggles, leave a review)

* * *

><p><strong>Need to renew your subscription?<strong>  
>This month only: Get the next year for only <strong>1 Galleon and 7 Sickles<strong>.  
>That's a mere two Sickles per issue!<br>Or for free, select Story Alert here.

\/


	2. April

APRIL 2012

* * *

><p><strong>| Reader Response…<br>**_…what readers said about last month's magazine_

**| Favourable…**

"I agree with Carlotta Pinkstone. We are well past Muggle persecution, and need to learn how to trust each other again. As for the Statute of Secrecy, it's a good thing it is being relaxed, because no one seems to take it very seriously anyway."

**| And unfavourable…**

"Justice is justice. Death Eaters and most other criminals do not deserve 'love'. Not to mention the Ministry spent our tax Galleons on this project, which many do not even want. Azkaban was once a place of fear. Now that it's been made nicer, what's to stop people from breaking the law? Bring back the old Azkaban!"

**| Most provoking articles…**

"A Look inside the New Azkaban" brought in 45.8% of reader response, an all-time high.

"Is It Time to Go Back?" had 23.3%.

* * *

><p><span>Best of Entertainment Reviews<span>

Literature:

**The Other Side of "Dangerous" Dai**, a new biography by Rita Skeeter, attempts to reveal the darker side of "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn, the famed Caerphily Catapults Seeker. The writing is patchy at best, and there is a conspicuous lack of concrete fact regarding his medical conditions.

Drama:

Malecrit's timeless classic of the early 1400s, **Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds ("Alas, I have Transfigured My Feet")**, is now showing at the Pinnacle Theatre in Hogsmeade. The French tragedy loses some of its charm in translation to English, but is saved by the extraordinary performances of the cast. Drew Berry, who plays Bellette, pours her heart into the conflicted character, making the show an unforgettable experience.

Music:

Oliver Boyd's recently released album, **Back for the Fight**, is a soothing mix of acoustic guitar, gentle piano, and vocal harmonies. The haunting melodies are perfectly balanced by the poetic lyrics.

* * *

><p>Barny the Fruit Bat says, "<em>I'm just batty about Butterbeer<em>."  
><strong>Butterbeer Gold<strong>  
>now available at The Leaky Cauldron and The Three Broomsticks<br>Twice the Flavor, Half the Alcohol

* * *

><p><span>Neither Can Live While the Other Survives<span>  
>by Dennis Creevey<p>

During the Battle of Hogwarts, a boy named Colin Creevey was found dead. He was my older brother. I think it's only right that you should get the chance to see what he saw in his final moments.

You see, he was found with his hands clutching his camera. I remember how he loved that thing, always taking pictures, both magical and Muggle, always carrying it around from class to class.

He was underage, and should have been safely away from the school like I was, but he came anyway. He was dead within hours.

In the days afterwards, the camera was pried from his body and thrown into a box of mismatched belongings, which a collector bought a few years ago. Among the half-burnt textbooks and cracked crystal balls, the film lay untouched.

He tracked me down and owled me. It took a lot of persuasion, but after three years, I've decided to allow it to be included in **Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**, a touring art exhibition based around the climactic Battle of Hogwarts.

The chilling photographs were developed and mounted on large canvases, to be put on display on Monday, May 2, after a WWII Memorial Ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds. Admission is free for all invited guests, including members of Dumbledore's Army, members of the Order of the Phoenix, families of the fallen, and countless other heroes.

The point of this isn't to brag or boast. My brother managed to record a great event in Wizarding history, and I want to share the experience with everyone. It will inevitably be painful to some, and reopen the wounds of others, but I hope that, like me, you'll be swept away by the healing power of knowing that another person is finally, finally at peace.

* * *

><p><span>The Month in Quidditch<span>

► The Highlights

The **Holyhead Harpies** and **Appleby Arrows** played for six hours, well after sunset. Arrows Seeker, Bruce Wiggin, finally caught the Snitch at a quarter past eight, bringing the score to Harpies: 210, Arrows: 140.

**Montrose Magpies** fell from second place to fifth, their spot usurped by the **Caerphilly Catapults**.

The **Kenmare Kestrels** are on a winning streak this month, defeating **The Wigtown Wanderers**, **Chudley Cannons**, and **Wimbourne Wasps**, all in less than an hour each.

► Current Standings

1. Holyhead Harpies {8040}

2. Puddlemere United {8020}

3. Caerphilly Catapults {7980}

4. Appleby Arrows {7960}

5. Montrose Magpies {7950}

6. Kenmare Kestrels {7910}

7. Wimbourne Wasps {7500}

8. Falmouth Falcons {7000}

9. Pride of Portree {6940}

10. Tutshill Tornados {6920}

11. Ballycastle Bats {6890}

12. Chudley Cannons {6750}

13. Wigtown Wanderers {6600}

► What the Critics Say

"Don't count out the Wigtown Wanderers yet. The Falcons were bottom of the league a few years back, yet went on to come in second place for the League Cup. The Wanderers are a good team, they just need a chance." ~ Kenilworthy Whisp, author of Quidditch through the Ages.

► Must-See Games Next Month

**Pride of Portree** vs. **Falmouth Falcons**  
>Separated by twenty points, and only one team can make it into the playoffs.<br>_May 12, at Queerditch Quidditch Stadium_

**Puddlemere United **vs.** Holyhead Harpies**  
>Beyond a doubt, these two are the best teams in the League this season. What will happen when they meet face to face?<br>_May 27, at Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium_

* * *

><p><strong>.o0O <strong>**Flourish and Botts**** O0o.  
>the widest selection of books in Diagon Alley<strong>  
>all books by Gilderoy Lockhart currently on clearance<br>Buy two boxed sets, get the third one free!

* * *

><p>╨ ╨ ╨ ╨ ╨<br>╢ **Discovering Diagon Alley** ╟  
>╢ <strong>with <strong>**Perry Rover **╟  
>╥ ╥ ╥<p>

The storekeeper at **Fisher's Antique Books**, an old yet spry man, glanced up from his newspaper as I entered. As I found out later, he was Harold Fisher the Seventh, the great-grandson of the store's founder. When I admitted that I was only browsing, he returned to his perch on a stool behind the counter.

In contrast with Flourish and Bott's, Diagon Alley's most popular bookstore, this small shop was neat and organized. The walls were lined with shelf after shelf of bound leather books. Their gilded titles jumped out at me as I scan the rows.

I was a third of the way down the second aisle when I saw something that makes me stop in my tracks.

Not daring to breathe, I slid the heavy volume off the shelf.

The original Tales of Beedle the Bard, one of the handwritten copies from the 15th century. The asking price was 15 Galleons. Reluctantly, I put it back, but vowed that I would return for another visit as soon as I could. Not for the book, but for the experience.

Category: Bookstore  
>Average Price: Medium to Expensive<br>Product Quality: 4/5  
>Service: 35  
>Atmosphere: 35

_Perry Rover is a wanderer and a trailblazer. When not at his office at Pensieve headquarters, he can be found exploring the hidden corners of Diagon Alley searching for his next article or cheering the Catapults at their next match._

* * *

><p><strong>Ask… Kirley Duke<strong>, lead guitarist of The Weird Sisters

"**How do you get inspiration for your songs?" Simon Binkley, London**

I keep a leather bound notebook in my pocket all the time and jot down pieces of lyrics or interesting beats whenever they come to me. Then I sit down with the rest of the band and we put together a song.

"**What do you fear?" Justin Wheelock, Dublin**

Nothing. I'm a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake.

"**How long does it take, on average, to write a song?" Annelise Norlin, Hogsmeade**

A three minute song can take anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. It depends on how inspired the guys are, or how lazy we're being that day.

"**What is the weirdest thing a fan has ever done?" Scarlette Jenkins, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Well, I was at a, what do you call those? Oh yeah, an autograph convention. Me and the guys were signing photos and this fangirl comes up and just stands there, squealing, for a good five minutes before she remembered to give us a poster to sign. And there was that one time the doorbell rang at the studio and when we opened the door there was a gnome in a purple dress. It had a note pinned to its front from "our biggest fan." Sweet mother of Merlin, people are strange.

"**Do you have any advice for beginning musicians?" Anonymous, Birmingham**

Practice. Practice, practice, practice. It's the only way you'll ever get any better.

* * *

><p>Do you have a question you would like to ask Minerva McGonagall, current headmistress of Hogwarts? Send us an owl at<p>

Pensieve Headquarters  
>98a Diagon Alley, North Side<p>

and we might publish it in next week's interview!

_Cutoff date is May 30th. Please mark parchment as "Pensieve Interview Question" in clear, legible handwriting or print. Your entry will not be returned._

* * *

><p>NOW HIRING<br>Would you like to work for Pensieve Magazine?  
>Send us an owl at 98a Diagon Alley<br>(Muggles, leave a review)

* * *

><p><strong>Need to renew your subscription?<strong>  
>Resubscribe for the next year for 2 Galleons,<br>OR  
>subscribe to the next two years for only 3 Galleons and 6 Sickles.<br>For free, select Story Alert here.  
>\


	3. May

MAY 2012

* * *

><p><strong>| Reader Response…<br>**_…what readers said about last month's magazine_

**| Favourable…**

"Why does Rita Skeeter even write any more? Thanks for pointing out her flawed writing. I hope that will keep people from believing everything she says."

"I'll definitely be there at Neither Can Live While the Other Survives. I lost a daughter and a son-in-law in that battle, and I'm hoping that maybe, just like you, Dennis, these memories can heal."

**| And unfavourable…**

"Discovering Diagon Alley last month was, I must admit, a trite disappointing. The humor and easygoing personality at the start of this column is nearly gone now, and the shops featured are getting more and more ordinary."

**| Most provoking…**

"Neither Can Live While the Other Survives" racked in 40.6% of response.

**| Oops…**

In last month's "The Month in Quidditch," we said that the final score was Harpies: 210, Arrows: 140. The actual score was Harpies: 210, Arrows: 160.

* * *

><p><span>Best of Entertainment Reviews<span>

Literature:

The aftermath of WWII is immortalized in **Scarred Wounds**, a collaboration between award-winning author Lily Moon and acclaimed photographer Oliver Rivers. Moon masterfully sculpts words into poetic portraits while Rivers captures a depth of emotions in his accompanying photographs.

Art:

**Neither Can Live While the Other Survives** was packed full on opening day, and plans to have another busy week at the Museum of Magical History in London later this month. The exhibition features ten rooms of memorabilia, photographs, and war-inspired artwork. The gift shop at the end includes coins similar to the ones belonging to members of Dumbledore's Army and miniatures of photos and art.

* * *

><p><strong> The Firebolt 2.0 <strong>

This new and improved Firebolt will have Quidditch players drooling all over its diamond-hard ash handle. New features include:  
>*acceleration of 150mph in seven seconds, 30% faster than before<br>*super sensitive steering charms  
>*perfect balance hand-tuned by a professional, and guaranteed to last at least three years<br>*slim, aerodynamic birch tail twigs shaped for speed  
>*automatic Braking Charm<p>

**Get yours today at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley, North Side.**

* * *

><p><span>The Month in Quidditch<span>

► The Highlights

**Puddlemere United** and the **Holyhead Harpies** battled it out from noon on May 27th to early morning on May 28th. The Harpies came out victorious, with 240 points to Puddlemere's 80. All players, including those on the reserve team, were immediately sent to St. Mungo's following the match for over exhaustion.

Benjy Williams, Captain and Seeker of **Puddlemere United**, will be replaced by Oliver Wood, Keeper, when the former retires at the end of this season. Williams has played for Puddlemere United for twenty years, captaining the team for eight.

The final results are in! Teams indicated in **bold** in the standings below will be playing in the playoffs in June. The playoffs schedule is also below. Tickets go on sale Saturday, May 26th.

► Current Standings

**1. Puddlemere United {8470}**

**2. Appleby Arrows {8290}**

**3. Holyhead Harpies {8280}**

**4. Caerphilly Catapults {8020}**

**5. Montrose Magpies {7950}**

**6. Kenmare Kestrels {7910}**

**7. Wimbourne Wasps {7700}**

**8. Falmouth Falcons {7400}**

9. Ballycastle Bats {7130}

10. Tutshill Tornados {7050}

11. Pride of Portree {6970}

12. Wigtown Wanderers {6800}

13. Chudley Cannons {6750}

► What the Critics Say

"Who do I think will win the cup? Appleby Arrows, definitely. It's been a few years since they've even made it into the playoffs, but they show a lot of potential." ~ Brutus Scrimgeour, author of The Beater's Bible.

► The Playoffs

First Round

**Caerphilly Catapults (4)** vs. **Montrose Magpies (5)**  
><em>June 2, at Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium<em>

**Holyhead Harpies (3)** vs. **Kenmare Kestrels (6)**  
><em>June 3, at Bodmin Moor Quidditch Stadium<em>

**Appleby Arrows (2)** vs. **Wimbourne Wasps (7)**  
><em>June 9, at Exmoor Quidditch Stadium<em>

**Puddlemere United (1) ** vs. **Falmouth Falcons (8)**  
><em>June 10, at Bodmin Moor Quidditch Stadium<em>

Semifinals

**Caerphily Catapults** OR **Montrose Magpies** vs. **Puddlemere United** OR **Falmouth Falcons  
><strong>_June 15, at__ Ellis Moor Quidditch Stadium_

**Holyheard Harpies** OR **Kenmare Kestrels** vs. **Appleby Arrows** OR **Wimbourne Wasps  
><strong>_June 22, at __Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium_

Finals

**Caerphily Catapults** OR **Montrose Magpies **OR **Puddlemere United** OR **Falmouth Falcons  
><strong>vs.  
><strong>Holyheard Harpies<strong> OR **Kenmare Kestrels** OR **Appleby Arrows** OR **Wimbourne Wasps  
><strong>_June 29, at Queerditch Quidditch Stadium_

* * *

><p><span>Growing Pains<span>  
>by Mandy Brocklehurst<p>

This coming school year, Hogwarts will do something never done before in all its years of educating young witches and wizards. They're getting more teachers.

"It's nothing to work up a huge fuss about," Headmistress McGonagall tells Pensieve, her expression stern. "Hogwarts has more students than ever, so we need more teachers. That's all."

Sources confirm that there will be nearly seven hundred students enrolled this year, up from five hundred ten years ago. Experts attribute this to an increase of children after WWII. 67% of parents in a recent poll agree that wars are awful times to have children, and most likely waited until it ended.

There has also been a noticeable decrease in homeschooled and privately tutored children. "With my mum being famous and all, she decided to hire tutors for me," says Meaghan McCormack, daughter of Chaser Catriona McCormack, "but I think I missed out on a lot that I could've learned at Hogwarts." She also cites the school's renowned safety. "The only place more protected is possibly Gringotts." McCormack's teenage daughter currently attends Hogwarts, and the Pride of Portree Chaser plans to send her son there next year.

So what happens now? With about a hundred young witches and wizards per year, there will be two Charms professors, two Transfiguration, two Potions, and three Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is still unknown who will be hired to fill these positions. The school's old dormitories have been reopened for use, meaning at least two rooms per gender per house per year. Students with family in Hogsmeade have been advised to seek room and board outside of school, where they can Floo in every morning for their classes.

There are some major changes on the way, but I'm sure Hogwarts will always hold that special place in everyone's hearts as their first home away from home and the best school they ever had.

* * *

><p>~ <span>Neither Can Live While the Other Survives<span> ~  
><em>an unforgettable experience of the climactic Battle of Hogwarts<em>

~ Now at the Museum of Magical History in London ~

Normal Admission = Eighteen Sickles  
>Junior Admission (under age 11) = Ten Sickles<br>Veteran Admission = Free

* * *

><p><span>Words of Wisdom<span>  
>by Clara Reid<p>

May 2nd is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, marking fourteen years after the end of the Second Wizarding War. I gathered wisdom from ten old and experienced veterans to see what they had to say about life's mysteries.

**o POWER o**

"It is a curious thing, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."  
>-Albus Dumbledore, deceased<p>

**o LOVE o**

"Always tell those you love how much they mean to you, because one day, you might lose them. Never let someone leave offended, so that the last thing you say will always be kind words. "  
>- Molly Weasley<p>

**o CHARACTER o**

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."  
>-Sirius Black, deceased<p>

**o DIGNITY o**

"There's a difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high. Some people will say that there's little to choose between the two ways, but there's all the difference in the world."  
>-Harry Potter<p>

**o EQUALITY o**

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' then to 'Death Eaters. We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."  
>-Kingsley Shacklebolt<p>

**o COURAGE o**

"It's easy to stand up against your enemies. It's easy to fight against the obviously evil. But you know what takes real bravery? Standing up against your friends for what you believe is right. That's real courage."  
>-Neville Longbottom<p>

**o MOVING ON o**

"When someone you love dies, everyone tells you to try to forget and to move on. Don't forget. You can't forget. I don't mean you should wallow in your misery, but don't try to shut out the pain. Understand it. Accept it. And when you do, you'll be able to go on."  
>-George Weasley<p>

**o DEATH o**

"Nobody is dead. They're just out of sight. One day, we will meet again, to be reunited in eternity. Until then, make the most of your life."  
>-Luna Lovegood<p>

**o PERSEVERANCE o**

"Don't give up, ever. Constant vigilance! Evil will always exist in the world, and there must always be people to fight it and keep it at bay. The day you give up, evil will overtake everything. It will be victorious. That can never happen. "  
>-Alastor Moody, deceased<p>

**o TRUST o**

"In the face of crisis, the last thing you want is to doubt your friends and allies. Those seeds of suspicion will cloud your decisions. It is the height of dishonour to mistrust your friends."  
>-Remus Lupin, deceased<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ask… Minerva McGonagall<strong>, current headmistress of Hogwarts

**What does most of your work consist of? Ned Wiggin, Appleby**

Replying to letters from parents (mostly complaints) and resolving minor crisises brought to me by the staff. Every now and then, a misbehaving student is sent to me for a lecture, but such occasions are rare.

**What was it like dealing with the Weasley twins, James Potter and Sirius Black, and just plain troublemakers in general? Anonymous, Godrics Hollow. [Proud Voracious Reader]**

Oh, yes… The "Marauders," they called themselves. Peter Pettigrew merely followed the other boys around. Remus Lupin was polite and diligent. But James Potter and Sirus Black… my goodness, they were a handful. It wasn't that they were sloppy or lazy -they always achieved top marks on their exams and assignments- they were just so… mischevious. Always setting off dungbombs in class, provoking Peeves… I had two specially designated desks in my class for their regular detentions. When they left, the castle was quieter than a graveyard, or so it seemed to me. The Weasley twins brought back that orderly chaos, and I must admit I was sad to see them go. Since then, troublemakers have been few and far between at Hogwarts.

**What do you like to do in your free time? Anonymous, Tinworth**

I enjoy needlework, correcting articles in Transfiguration Today, watching Quidditch, and supporting the Montrose Magpies.

**What are your favorite memories from your time as a professor? Dawn Mople, London**

The school year of 1995 was definitely unforgettable. Dolores Umbridge was a cruel and oppressive High Inquisitor, but the students, I was proud to see, managed to fight back against her evil tactics. Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley started an organization to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Weasley twins kept her running with endless pranks. Their swamp was a surprisingly advanced piece of magic for their age.

**What is your biggest pet peeve? Hannah Longbottom, London**

It annoys me to no end when people are overly stupid. Occasionally misbehaving is fine, but being intentionally obtuse is not.

* * *

><p>Do you have a question you would like to ask Devlin Whitehorn, founder of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company? Send us an owl at<p>

Pensieve Headquarters  
>98a Diagon Alley, North Side<p>

and we might publish it in next week's interview!

_Cutoff date is June 27th. Please mark parchment as "Pensieve Interview Question" in clear, legible handwriting or print. Your entry will not be returned._

* * *

><p><strong>Need to renew your subscription?<strong>  
>Resubscribe for the next year for 2 Galleons,<br>OR  
>subscribe to the next two years for only 3 Galleons and 6 Sickles.<br>For free, select Story Alert here.  
>\


End file.
